


Occasional tryst

by Besidemyself



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adult Themes, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Emotions, F/M, Headcanon, Knight and Lady, Musing, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: "Considering all this it was weird that he met with her like this when she asked him to. And it was weird that she continued to ask even though she had made it clear - multiple times - that she had no interest. The most weird part was that on some days he wasn’t even sure if they liked each other the tiniest bit."orFor whatever other reason Bean and Pendergast "meet" from time to time.alsoA try to make sense of the relationship if there even is any...
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Occasional tryst

The people of Dreamland weren‘t exactly smart. Even those who should be smarter than the rest had their stupid moments, like Odval who was the king‘s advisor. Or Sorcerio who was the king's wizard. Even they had this typical idiocy every resident appeared to inhabit in this kingdom.

Pendergast was no better or he wouldn‘t continue to end up like this. Naked. In bed. With the _princess_.

If anyone would find out he would be dead. Zøg had declared that often enough. 

But even if other men were common idiots they weren‘t stupid enough to taunt fate like that. Multiple times. In one night. 

And that, he figured, was the most obvious reason why the princess approached him for these kinds of things: there was no other option for her. No other dimwit in the kingdom, would be willing to take the risk to sleep with her. But he did.

Well, the elf was probably willing too but that one had different problems at the moment. 

Pendergast had no death-wish, far from it, but he also did not feel particularly afraid. Most of the time he tried not to feel much at all, which helped under normal circumstances. It helped to not feel sorry and sad for any of the men, who died on the many stupid quests they were sent to. Heck, sometimes their families were off better. Some of these knights weren't very nice additional to being stupid. 

Not that he was particularly nice either. 

The main difference was that he had managed to survive long enough to become the knight commander. On the way through the ranks he had learned the secret to that position: doing what he is being told, thinking only if necessary, sending someone else in first and not getting attached. 

Not towards his knights. Not towards the princess. 

The second one was especially hard - it was told to him with more or less clear words - since she was royalty, so he _should_ be loyal. But she was also only the princess and in conclusion what the king or even his advisor said trumped whatever she was commanding. 

Considering all this it was weird that he met with her like this when she asked him to. And it was weird that she continued to ask even though she had made it clear - multiple times - that she had no interest. The most weird part was that on some days he wasn’t even sure if they liked each other the tiniest bit. 

Especially when he had to basically hunt her down and they both continued to get her almost killed. And yet… 

"What time is it?” The woman mumbled, waking up from her latest nap. In nights like these there wasn’t really much sleep after all, only short naps.   
"Maybe an hour before sunrise?”   
"Damn,” Bean rolled to her back and stretched. It was weird that Pendergast missed the weight across his chest and that he could not keep his eye off her form. It wasn’t anything new.

Without another word she slipped out from under the sheets and started to dress.   
"Well, I guess I’ll see you later,” she turned around and only then put on her shirt. She always did it like that. She had no sense of shame about her body. With a yawn she let her finger rake through her white hair so it fell into place. She really wasn‘t the typical aristocratic lady. She could punch a man's, double her size, teeth in. 

"I guess,” he finally answered. Days they didn’t see each other were actually very rare. Except if one of them was traveling. "I should get up too.”   
"Any special plans for today?" she started to lace her boots.  
"Gate duty.”   
"Will we get visitors today?”  
“Probably.”  
“Fun talking to you,” Bean sounded slightly annoyed.   
“Well, when I start to talk more you normally tell me to shut up or get violent, so I tried not to this time.” 

Bean glanced to him, seeing that mixed look of confusion and anger that could normally been seen when something especially weird happened, something that couldn‘t be solved with killing.  
„Okay, that is fair. But you always start with this weird romantic stuff. The thing we have is good so, why change it?“ This wasn‘t a talk she ever wanted to have so... why did she bring it up?

Luckily he didn‘t answer, standing there in breeches watching her from his one eye. If she didn‘t know any better, just from the looks, she would have thought he was something like a bandit. Maybe a mercenary. Nothing like a knight. And that helped every time. 

„Anyway, I need to go. Thank you for... this. It was fun. As always,“ it was no lie. She enjoyed these nights. She stepped forward and gave him a peck to his cheek.  
Before she could react he held her face and kissed her on her lips. If they had more time, the kiss would have been just the beginning and not the end. But they had to break it off and the first one was followed by a final soft kiss. After that Bean really left.

The whole situation was weird. She wasn‘t in a drunken stupor, as she was normally when she walked home to the castle. Still, she saw the same people as almost every morning, greeting them while the sun was slowly rising. 

But the fact that she was sober annoyed her. She tried not to think about either of the last two kisses. They led down a line of thoughts that she did not want to explore right now. But because she was who she was, of course the thinking continued. With a groan she reached for her emergency flask and gulped down half of it in a futile attempt to stop it.

She couldn’t allow herself emotions.

It wasn‘t like Bean _hadn‘t_ thought about it. But even if her father and Odval could be somehow convinced to let her marry someone of lower status, in the end the result would be the same as with any other husband. 

This one would just be more likely to die on a stupid mission. And the worst case would be her, waiting at home with one or two children, for a man who would never return. Additionally her status wouldn‘t be a princess anymore. If anything she would be a lower noble, while Derek's children became the next in line for the throne.

Her best chance was to never get married or to find a husband who would not squash her personality.

Until then she would continue to use the one man who was not afraid to lay with her, even if this wasn‘t what either of them really wanted. It satisfied a bodily need and that was what this was all about after all. 

Soon Bean reached her chamber, most of the castle still asleep and her flask empty.  
But she wasn’t coming to an empty room as it would have been normal, not so far in the past. It was a weird solace to find Luci awake.

"Hey, Bean. Where have you been?"  
"Out," she sighed, feeling the comfort of her room that had also always been her prison.   
"Have you been a "bad girl"?" The way Luci asked his question, making quotation marks with his fingers and sniffed in the air made it more than clear that he at least had a basic idea of what Bean had been up to.  
"Yeah, no worries. I took care that my undying soul went even more down the gutter."  
"Hah! Noice!" with an almost elegant jump Luci moved from the bed to the windowsill to start smoking.  
"Where is Elfo?”   
"In his cage in the tower.”

Bean yawned once more as she started to undress and then to clean herself up. Bunty would know what she had been up to last night but the princess did not care. It hadn’t been the first time and probably won’t be the last. 

Again she sighed, slipped on her nightgown and walked up to Lucy to look out of the window, seeing the night-watch being relieved.

"We should get drunk tonight. Like really smashed,” she mused. Last night had dimmed the urge for body contact but also caused her to think, so today she could once more try to satisfy her thirst and to drone out the thinking.

"Did you have a bad night? I would have figured you had been successful in your hunt?” The demon snipped his cigarette outside the window before looking up to her.   
"It was satisfying,” it really was and she would be fine for a while. In that area that is. 

But neither casual sex, nor alcohol or drugs would fill the emptiness. Still, until she found something that did she would continue with these solutions. 

"I need to get some sleep first.”

With that she walked over to the bed and let herself fall in. A bed that was way too cold and empty. 

But that was just how it was and it would be fine until she felt the need for company again. Maybe until then she will have finally found someone else. Someone she could have a real relationship with. A friend and lover.

It would be the smarter thing but at the same time every citizen of Dreamland exhibits a certain stupidity and she was no exception to the rule. 

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched through cartoons again and stumbled over Disenchantment and really this show is very, very, very underestimated. I love the world, the storytelling and the characters. They are all super fascinating and I can't wait for part three to finally hit. Like... come on... Mr. Groening I've been a fan of your work for 20 years now?  
> Anyway, on the other side I'm glad it's not there yet (or is it?) otherwise I might not have written or uploaded this. Who knows what happens in part three............. <_<; 
> 
> As for shipping, the first time I watched Disenchantment in 2018 I actually was like "yeah Bean and Pendergast... I could get behind that" which is mostly because I'm a sucker for princess/knight and knight/lady and all that. And I enjoy it even more when the princess is badass. 
> 
> Anyway, the canon complicated the whole "I could ship that" to a "that is all so odd? what is going on?" kind of mesh and I guess it's mostly because the writers don't really care. Like what is even going on? Bean doesn't show any particular interest but Pendergast does... or sometimes not?  
> Then they go on a "date" and the whole courting thing and then how often he "helps" to almost kill Bean?? Disregarding her??? So, what is going on? This makes writing for me so much harder... 
> 
> Anyway this fic is a way to try to make sense. Relatively early on (again 2018) I formed the headcanon that they could have a casual sexual relationship while trying to keep emotions at bay because that would cause way too much trouble.
> 
> Bean said she is no virgin in the very first episode and most men in the kingdom are afraid of getting killed when found with her... but again there is the courting thing... so yeah. That is how I continued that thought. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant I don't post anywhere else under that Username and I don't want to openly ship this yet... so... bear with me. 
> 
> **Anyway, Thank you if you read the fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it!**
> 
> **Please tell me if I should add any more tags! Or did some more mistakes!**
> 
> now I can return to other fandoms...


End file.
